


Fandoms I write about.

by hu_3s



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hu_3s/pseuds/hu_3s
Summary: Please read this :)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

So like...  
This isn't planned to be a story or anything. In fact, this is a list.

A list of the fandoms I am in

A list of the ways I write

And the ships I write about.

Look forward to around 3 to 4 more chapters.


	2. Fandoms I will and will not write about.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self-explanatory?

So, as you can tell by the title, I will be writing about fandoms I do and do not write about.

Wills:

1\. Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End  
I write for this fandom because of all the ways I could change the original script :0  
2\. Haikyu  
I started in this fandom, so I'm going to finish in this fandom :)  
3\. Tokyo Ghoul  
I want to write in this fandom because there is things that I wished happened so it's the same situation as #1  
4\. Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin  
I just noticed all the possible edits in the script I could do (titans are partners, there are those who have fallen in love with titans, etc) that I think would be fun to fuck around with :)

Won'ts:

1\. If I don't know it, I won't do it. Simple, lol.


	3. How I write.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. No Smut, fluff, just angst or happy angst.

Lol, it's angst that I write. I can't bring myself to do smut or fluff. I can write a happy ending angst but it'll still be sad. That's all really...


	4. Ships I will and will not write about.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Uh- I could go on and on, but I'll list my main ones

OnS/Seraph  
1\. MikaYu  
2\. GurenShin

AoT/Attack  
1\. Ereri  
2\. JeanMarco  
3.Yumikuri

Haikyu  
1 obv all the mainly shipped ones

Tokyo Ghoul  
1\. Idrky, but for some reason I like the idea of Sasaki and Touka-  
2\. Kaneki (white haired, aogiri) x Ayato (wtf is wrong with me??)


End file.
